How to be a sorority girl: an emotions guide
by Mindykalingfan
Summary: Joy was so excited to join Kappa Psi. Her mom had told her such great stories. But is it the same place it was 23 years ago. Lucky she does have some friends and who knows maybe she can restore Kappa Psi to its former glory!
1. A Less Then Warm Welcome

**Yes the emotions are human (sorry I just have trouble writing things that can only happen in headquarters)**

 **A.N - most sororities/fraternity's are fun welcoming places that offer great opportunities to its members. The ones that we hear about on the news are the outliers. This story will be about the latter. But again not all sororities are full of manipulative people who only want to party.**

 **Chapter 1: following in your footsteps.**

Joy Hope was having dinner with her parents this one was particularly special it was her last dinner with her family for a while. Tomorrow she would be going to the place her parents meet. ' University.' "I am so excited, of course the food won't be as good." Joy said winking at her dad. "Thanks sweetie, believe me you are gunna love it." Her dad said. "And your gunna join Kappa Psi right?" Joy's mom asked excited. "Yea I can't wait! All the stories you told me were amazing I can't wait to do those things!" Joy said finishing her spaghetti. "I still talk to my sorority sisters!" Her mom said. "I have always wanted a sister or brother this is gunna be amazing." Joy smiled and went to bed. The next morning was hard, her dad had to work so he could not help her move. He gave her a huge hug and she promised to call. Her mom was driving there bright yellow mini van. She drove past the Kappa Psi house. "Mom I'm not in yet I will stay in the dorm for a bit." Joy said annoyed because she did not wanna be late to see her new roommate. "I know but just look at the house! It's amazing!" Her mom said exited. Joy looked at the house, it was amazing it was HUGE with a giant lawn. Then she saw dark green convertible with a moving van behind it. Joy looked at the license plate it said ΚΨ in green letters. "She the president! I recognize her from the newsletter." Her mom said. The girl in question stepped out of the car. Joy looked at her, her long black hair was in a high ponytail Joy recognized all the clothes she was wearing from fashion magazines. She was wearing designer sunglasses, lime green heals, a matching dress and short sleeve a white fur coat. 'I hope that's fake fur' Joy noticed the girl was wearing a lot of makeup and her nails were done. Then she saw the girl take a little dog out of the car. Joy couldn't help but laugh a little. "We better get to your dorm." Her mom said smiling.

They pulled up to amygdala hall. "This is so exiting!" "I can't wait to meet my roommate!" Joy said taking some boxes, her mom took some and helpers took the rest. She always packed light and didn't need much to keep her happy. When she arrived in her room it was clear her roommate was a different story. There were books everywhere. "Looks like your new roommate is a bookworm!" Joys mom said excited. Then a short chubby girl with blue hair glasses and a gray turtle neck came in; she was crying Joy looked at her. Her mom had to go to work "I will leave you." She hugged her daughter. "I'll call ya tonight mom!" Joy said.

She walked over to her new roommate. "Are you okay?" Joy asked. "I just had to say goodbye to my family." The girl said. "I know it's hard but you will make friends and then they will be like your new family!" Joy smiled. "I have never been good at making friends." She said sadly. "Well their is a hockey game starting soon that's as good a place to start as any." Joy said. "Okay that will be great!" The girl said cheering up.

They were walking to the hockey stadium. "Hey I never asked your name." "It's Sandy." "I'm Joy!" They passed the Kappa Psi house. "Are you gunna join a sorority!" Joy asked excited. "I don't think I would get in." Sandy said. Joy saw some of the members coming out of the house; their faces were painted the school colors (purple and white) and they were wearing jerseys. They looked like they were having fun, certainly more fun than she was having.

They arrived at stadium Joy saw people in Kappa Psi sweatshirts and sat behind them. A marching band came out on the ice. "Hey I know that guy!" Sandy said. Pointing to a trumpet player who looked very nervous. "See you already have friends!" Joy said smiling. When the marching band was done a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen please rise for the singing of our national anthem." Everyone stood up. "Performing the national anthem tonight is Kappa Psi president Diana Gross!" The girl Joy saw earlier walked on the ice she was in heals and didn't slip. She was wearing a purple cheerleaders outfit. "She must be freezing!" Sandy said. "Yea!" Diana did an amazing job and the girls in front were cheering and she blew them a kiss.

After the song the trumpet boy sat next to Sandy. Now that he was closer Joy got a good look at him. He was very tall but very skinny he had dark black hair in a bull cut and was wearing a band uniform. "Sandy I didn't know you were accepted!" The boy said excited. "It was last minute." Sandy said. "Well I can show you around at the end of the game!" The boy said smiling. "That sounds great do you wanna come, Joy!" Sandy asked. "Oh of course!" Joy said. The boy looked nervous he was always very shy. "Oh is this your roommate." He said. "Yes it is very nice to meet you I'm Joy." She held her hand out for him to shake it. "My names Fred, sorry I don't shake hands, it's flu season!" He said putting on hand sanitizer. The game started.

"Hey freak show take off the hat!" A boy in a red and yellow fraternity jacket yelled behind them. Fred took off the band hat. Joy was shocked she expected that all bullying ended in high school. But what shocked her more was the Kappa Psi sisters were laughing. One even turned and said "Howdy boys!" Like they were friends. Her mom told her all these great stories about the sorority and these girls were not comparing.

Joy tried to distract herself. She saw the Kappa Psi president she was cheerleading. "They have cheerleaders here!" Joy said excited. "Well technically they are called the ice girls." Fred said. "Is it to late to join?" Joy asked. "No but … I don't think you would get it apparently there very tuff on who they let in." Fred said. Joy could not believe this they were very talented but they looked more annoyed than cheerful. "Well I was cheer captain in high school." Joy said with confidence.

Later on the frat boys behind them were getting more obnoxious. They started throwing popcorn at Fred, Sandy and Joy. "Maybe we can start that tour early?" Joy asked seeing Sandy was about to cry again. "Good idea." They left and the frat boys and (to Joys disappointed) sorority girls laughed.

"So Fred are you in a fraternity?" Joy asked. "Yup Alpha Sigma I used to be in Delta Theta Beta but I couldn't keep a perfect grade point average." Fred said. "Oh what's that Alpha Sigma like?" Joy asked. "Well it's mostly from those with musical interests but there lots of people from chess club so." He said. "Are you two thinking of joining one?" He asked worried. "Yup Kappa Psi!" Joy said with excitement. "WHAT! NO!" Fred yelled. "Sandy you can't join Kappa Psi!" He said. "I wasn't playing on it there a lot of work." Sandy said through heavy breathing. (She was tired of walking.) "Well good that place is evil!" Fred said. Joy was shocked her mothers sorority wasn't 'evil'. "Are you sure your talking about Kappa Psi." "Positive!" "But my mother was in it and she had a great time!" Joy said. "Well times have changed, if you still wanna join one there's a mini fair in presentation room 6. I suggest Zeta Omega or Mu Roh." He said running in to a building labeled 'psychology'.

"Well what do ya say Sandy? Wanna go!" Joy said excited. "Umm I'm kinda hungry I will see ya back at the room." Sandy said siting down. "Are you sure?" Joy didn't want to go alone. "Yea but you go make your mom proud." Sandy said. Joy smiled at patted her new friend on the back.

She arrived at presentation room 6. She couldn't wait behind those doors were her future sisters! She was proud to follow in her mothers foot steps.


	2. Fair Weather 'Friends'

Fair weather 'friends'

Joy walked in and was handled a pamphlet with info on all the sororities and fraternities.

Kappa Psi (ΚΨ) - Kappa is the oldest sorority at Anderson University. We pride ourselves on our class and style. A good match for Kappa Psi is determined and confident. See ya soon!:)

-Jolene Parton (Kappa Psi, Activities chair.)

Special requirements:

$2,000 per semester.

Class assessment test.

Booth#: 1

Colors: green and white.

(Joy was a bit worried, she didn't realize it cost money and what's a class assessment test?)

Zeta Omega (ΖΩ) - We pride ourselves on our academic rigger. We accept only women who have a perfect G.P.A.

-Jenny Smith (Zeta Omega, President.)

Special requirements:

Perfect G.P.A

High school transcript

8 page essay (more info at booth.)

Booth#: 2

Colors: maroon and navy

(No way Joy was going here she couldn't keep a perfect G.P.A and didn't want to write an essay.)

Mu Roh (ΜP) - We don't care who you are or were you came from we accept everyone! We believe that we (as people) judge others to quickly! We want to show you that collage (and sorority) life is not scary! Come to us!

-Candy Hill (Mu Roh member)

Special requirements:

None!

Booth#: 3

Colors: yellow and blue.

(This one sounds fun!)

Joy flipped the paper over and saw the fraternity's.

Sigma Tau (ΣΤ)- Sigma Tau is a fraternity for athletes. We don't want losers.

-Andy O'Gara (Sigma Tau present)

Special Requirements:

Part of a Varsity sport recognized by Sigma Tau.

$2,000 per a year.

Interview questionnaire.

Booth#: 4

Colors: red and gold.

(She hated this one! No losers? And the summary is so short.)

Alpha Sigma (ΑΣ)- focused on music students but open to every one. Our members are fun loving, friendly people.

-Fred Coward (Alpha Sigma member)

Special requirements:

Interview

Booth#: 5

Colors: purple and gray.

(That was Fred's fraternity)

Delta Theta Beta (ΔΘΒ)- High academic rigger. Delta is not interested in the party life. If you are we suggest you go to a different fraternity; Try those delinquents from Sigma Tau.

-Justin Flynn (Delta Theta Beta member)

Special requirements:

Perfect GPA.

You must be your high school valedictorian.

Academic extra curricular.

Essay (more information at booth.)

Test (more information at booth.)

Booth#: 6

Colors: black and brown

(These guys looked very full of themselves.)

(…)

Joy walked to the green and white booth she saw Diana dressed head to toe in green and white Kappa Psi gear. She looked at Joy critically. "Hello!" Joy said with confidence. Diana rolled her eyes. "Maria!" A pretty girl came up. When she saw Joy she looked worried. "Sorry I don't think you can rush us maybe try Mu Roh." "What?" Joy asked shocked. "Sorry but Diana has rules and well we just can't accept ya." Joy was devastated. "Please, my mom was a Kappa!" "WAIT! Diana we got a legacy here!" At these words Diana looked happier. "Oh! Sorry umm follow me!" She sounded very happy but not for Joy more for herself.

When they reached meeting room 1 she was lots of books. Yearbooks and Kappa Psi books. "Sorry I didn't realize that you were a legacy, what year did your mom graduate?" "1992." Diana grabbed some of the books. "What was her name?" "Carrie Sunshine." Diana looked at the yearbooks "Wow shes sorta pretty if we just fix up your hair and clothes we might just accept ya!" Joy didn't understand she love how she looked. Her short blur hair and her yellow sun dress. Diana was reading some Kappa Psi books and looked at Joy smiling. Diana opened her mouth to say something but the door swung open.

A short man with red hair in a Sigma Tau jacket stormed in Joy recognized him as the varsity hockey teams goalie. "Andy! I'm kinda busy!" Diana said annoyed. "Ya see what those Delta Theta whatever idiots said about me!" The man yelled passing her the pamphlet. She read it "What's a delinquent?" Diana asked. "Google says it's a person who dose illegal or immoral acts." Andy said taking no notice to Joy. "Did they say anything about me?" Diana asked reading the pamphlet. "That's just like you! You don't care that they insulted me, you are so selfish!" He yelled marching out of the room. "Whatever shrimp!" Diana got no response. She slammed her foot on the floor. She turned to Joy "Sorry about that, that's the president of Sigma Tau, he's a hothead." Diana said annoyed.

"Listen it's so cool seeing a legacy, but that doesn't guarantee that you will get in. It's not gunna be easy!" Diana said staring right at Joy. It made Joy feel uncomfortable. "Any tips?" Joy asked nervously. "Dress to impress!" Diana said. "Now if you excuse me I need to go." She stood up. "It was nice meeting you!" "Likewise!" Joy could tell her smile was fake.

Joy was walking back to the dorm but saw Sandy and Fred in the dining hall. She sat down with her "Hey Sandy." Joy said sadly. "Did it not go well?" Sandy asked. "I'm not sure." "Don't worry someone will accept you."


End file.
